<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The V3 Actor AU No One Asked for by Lord_Berkut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723941">The V3 Actor AU No One Asked for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut'>Lord_Berkut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), kinda? Like they're actors n stuff and are totally aware of everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Except for me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mainly headcanons n stuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>It actually starts as a fan tribute to the games and hosted on the equivalent of Youtube (think like There Will be Brawl) as a loving in joke between some friends that got turned into a decently sized production for TV</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Tsumugi actually wrote it as a bit of fanfiction during class one day and everything tumbled down hill as a result</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Shuichi found it first bc she tripped while carrying it and she has a breakdown like "Oh shit I'm so sorry" and he's like <em>The class president is a danganronpa fan?</em> And doesn't even care about the fanfic part. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>He then introduces her to Kaede and the others and everyone just works out like that</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Like 99% of the dirty jokes that Miu makes are adlibbed as all hell and like half of the takes can't be used because everyone goes off script and dying laughing. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Everyone contributed a bit to the script, and before you ask, Kokichi was the one who added the incest plot as a joke, he expected Tsumugi to remove it. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>At some point Makoto and the others notice and are like "we can get you a bigger set and stuff." and everyone is like "yes please." </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Somehow someway, someone gets the idea of a robot. Of course Miu and Tsumugi just go right onto the idea. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>The resulting mess is an animatronic looking human who can't even speak let alone act. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>So they just decide "fuck it, let's animate this thing muppet style." and do the same for Monokuma, the Monokubs, and anything else really. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>The guy they actually based Kiibo on finds out about it and isn't mad, and when listening to him, everyone just asks if he can voice their Ultimate "Robot". He's super stoked as he's wheel chair bound and actually has severe stage fright so this is the closest he can ever get to acting.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Monokuma is portrayed by whoever isn't in the shot at the time and Shuichi just dubs the voice later with some wierd filters. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>The Monokubs are portrayed by the Warriors of Hope (Minus Monoca because fuck her), and Monodam is portrayed by Rantaro. I have no idea how they'd work in this au. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Absolute hardest part of filming (besides the executions) was the scene where Monokuma was chasing after Kirumi because 1, Kaito couldn't see for shit in that big ass mascot costume, 2, the head kept falling off, and 3, Kirumi kept laughing as she was being chased. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Kaede actually has a choker she wears off camera that you can briefly see on camera during her execution. Everyone thought they edited it out but it made tons of memes. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>The Tenko gross out face wasn't even made by her, it was made by Ryoma first, then Himiko imitated it and then Tenko copied that from an off camera Himiko. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>A few of the quirks in the characters are shared by their actors. Gonta speaks in 3rd person when stressed (and is left handed), Ryoma did kill a mafia member (in self defense in his own home), Kaede is a piano player (but not to the extremes of her Ultimate), and Kirumi is actually in a position of power, just not the prime minister. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Dice is just Kokichi's DND group and once they found out their dm was going to be on tv, they flipping went nuts. They were so proud of him. They even bombarded a set and ruined a take because they were so proud. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>It took at least double the time to photoshop out the net in Kirumi's execution than it did the rest of the episode, and that had piranhas eating Ryoma. Well, stock footage pirhanas but still piranhas. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>That coughing during Kaito's execution? He had the flu. This mad man came in with the flu and was like "mount me in that spaceship motherfucker." After the execution everyone demanded he go home and he only did once Gonta carried him out of the room. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Even after executions everyone shows up for recording just to be there. Plus they usually bring food for the actors still involved. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>The guts in Kokichi's death were actually watermelons Tenko had grown (she's got like 80 of them, she's ok if 2 get smashed for recording)</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Maki is actually the newest actor and is the most rookie of them. A good number of her takes had to be redone because she kept overreacting and not being the "cold hearted killer." The scene where she pins Kokichi to the wall, 100% first take. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>She's actually a babysitter which is where her fake title comes from. Half the time she's having to resist telling Kokichi that he's going to be put in time out if he doesn't stop acting like a little shit. </li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>In Universe Gonta might be the youngest but actor wise it's Tsumugi, Maki, Kaede and Shuichi (all of them are juniors in high school). </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Korekiyo actually has many scars under where his mask is so Kaede's lower half is used for the end of trial 3</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Also he def punched Kokichi in the face because he suffered some severe flashbacks due to abuse he suffered by his sister. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Tsumugi def had to make it up in someway so not only did she pay for lunch for him but let him design his own execution.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Kokichi calling Kirumi "mom" happened once as a slip up and it's just kinda stuck. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>They used actual bees for Gonta's execution (motion only) and animated them later. No one knows where they got the bees, but they're there. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>The Warriors of Hope are most likely Maki's charges that she's taken out of abusive situations with help from her parents and the Kirigiri Agency. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Himiko actually can't swim. So the water tank was very dangerous. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>The last scene where Tsumugi revealed it was all a show took so many takes because Maki and or Shuichi kept screaming "no shit!". </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>And then the destruction took several months to animate properly. Thankfully they were ahead of schedule and did some livestreams in between the 5th Trial and the Last episode but holy shit the hiatus memes were real</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>For some reason I keep seeing Himiko as part Canadian so fuck it. Part of the au now</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Everyone asked if they were going to do more and they just look at each other like "We've got finals so no." </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>But as a compromise, they do stream the first 2 games and their reactions to it. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Everyone's become really close friends after this so it sucks to have production end. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Somewhere after production Shuichi, Kaito and Kokichi do a voiceover reading of the piss fic (in character) and everyone eats it up. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>So cue the fanfiction reading. It's a lot easier than the live action segments especially since Angie made everyone talk sprites and they get double content from it because they also post initial readings on a seperate channel. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>"What's the obsession with me and piss?" -Kokichi during the Danganmeme review. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Kokichi has to stop reading the piss fic after the Komeda chapter because he gets super uncomfortable, later on his twitter theres like 8 different tweets for a rant on the chapter after it and how gross it was to him</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>In order of ages it goes Tsumugi/Shuichi/Maki/Kaede&gt;Himiko/Kokichi/Tenko/Angie/Rantaro/Miu&gt;Ryoma&gt;Kirumi&gt;Korekiyo/Gonta/Kaito.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Most of the time Korekiyo voices good guy heroes n the cinnamon rolls in a lot of magical girl anime so it was nice to play a villanous character for once</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>During one convention Kaito said fuck with children in the audience and Maki smacks him and goes "I'm sorry precious tiny children." </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Gonta's execution was inspired by movie night (Alien and then some unnamed cowboy flick)</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>They had to get custom suits for Monophanie and Monotaro during that execution. Thankfully the suitmaker was very kind about the deadline and Tsumugi even paid for materials/their lunch</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Tsumugi def treated Rantaro and Kaede to lunch after the first trial bc she felt bad. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>No one can give Rantaro full scripts because he spoils them. They only give him his/Monodam's scenes</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Everyone buys the zines bc they're so happy. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Kaito also bought one that was solely dedicated to him being naked and it's like one of his most prized possessions</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Ryoma's podcast got boosted by the show</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Sensitive topics this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Korekiyo mainly does voice work, so he was able to teach the kids/Rantaro how to throw their voice for the cubs. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Miu's face was supposed to be blank after her death but she kept making funny faces off camera so when it panned to her she was still in funny face mode. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Kaito once brought in his dog to the shoot. Like this big ol Samoyed that just kept interrupting scenes n stuff. Tsumugi was pissed at the ruined takes but not too pissed since she loves animals. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>After shooting finished, Shuichi brought his cat Mischief to the set bc Kokichi couldn't have a cat bc someone he was living with was allergic. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Straight up all the charges Maki's had are like "Yeah, totally our Maki." when she's on scene. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Kirumi nearly twisted her ankle running in high heels, so they photoshopped them over her sneakers when Monokuma was chasing her. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Kaede's death was kinda inspired by ASDF movie but Kaede herself refined the details with the clues n stuff. </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Angie's the one with the martial arts training (Judo) but not Tenko, so she taught her and then they improved upon that via youtube</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Before Danganronpa, Kaito was known for being a disney channel kid but really got his fame on Vine. He's still salty about it closing</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Also Tenko feels super bad about insulting all of the dudes on set because her mom didn't raise her that way</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>The Ultimate Talent Development plan is basically season 2. Makoto and friends basically haven't aged (due to the original being super fucked up movie) so they had to hire/find actors for the 2 cast</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Chiaki is Chisaki's cousin (who also puppeteered Monomi)</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Nekomaru is a regular on Ryoma's podcast</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Hinata is the Vice Class President</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Baby!Hiyoko is portrayed by her little sister while the older looking one is Hiyoko herself (who isn't as much of a bully as her character but her sister is)</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Mikan is basically point for point like her character except no one is tolerating Hiyoko's weenie behavior and she wants to become a nurse to help people. (Aka she was bullied and raped by her own father)</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Izuru is Hajime wearing a wig, and on top of Akane's shoulders </li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Kazuchi is the new transfer to Miu's school and she showed him the ropes and is super over protective of him so he just kinda followed her one day on set and it worked</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Fuyuhiko and Peko are still yakuza members/the head but Fuyu doesn't want to be a killer and wants something more productive and Peko just follows him</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Sonia is actually European but not royalty (no matter how they treat her)</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Gundham is the villain to Korekiyo's hero roles</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Those hamsters are actually his btw</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Twogami just showed up one day, recorded his scenes and left without giving his name. No, they can conclude it wasn't Togami in a fat suit because they saw the two interacting with each other</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Teruteru actually owns the restaurant where the main cast went to eat a lot after recording so he's friendly w them</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>Mahiru wrote the article that originally brought the show mainstream</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Akane was actually the stunt supervisor for most of Season 1 and got super stoked when season 2 was filming and they wanted her in</li>
<li>The original Dangan was basically like saw except way more traumatizing, everyone was kidnapped before hand and Junko got sent to prison for it. Mukuro was still in physical therapy when season 2 filmed but she helped hand pick the actress who played her. </li>
<li>Chiaki runs an ASMR/Gaming channel and Usami is basically her mascot. Someone even modded Animal Crossing GC to add her in the game</li>
<li>Ibuki did have a band but creative differences did lead them to break (mainly bc she did it for passion, her bandmates did it for fame and money), so being in Danganronpa really flared up her passion. </li>
<li>Komeada actually never had a script and just went off of everyone else. Half the takes were unusable because either he'd start crying or someone would call him by his non character name and just comfort him and tell him he's not worthless n stuff. </li>
<li>Komaru helped with puppeteering Monomi during Chiaki's execution while Hajime drove the Pac vehicle. </li>
<li>Leon, Ibuki and Kaede totally start a coverband as a side gig</li>
<li>Mechamaru was a wierd mascot suit/animatronic esque hybrid that no one wants to relive again.</li>
<li>The danganronpa THH cast all reprised their roles, with a suprising change to a few of them: Mainly Hifumi losing like 80 pounds bc he was helping his sister lose weight. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>One day everyone brought their dogs (Mondo, Komeda and Kaito). Then the next day Shuichi and Celestia bring their cats. </li>
<li>Chihiro has gender bracelets to show off what pronouns he uses that day. </li>
<li>Kenshiro did actually get to see through Season 2's filming before his heart gave out. That was the first time anyone saw Sakura cry, and they understood. He was a good guy to them. </li>
<li>Kokichi made an entire in character cooking show for his final project in high school. However the teacher did not see it as an acceptable project (even though everyone ran through the footage to make sure he made it school appropriate) and attempted to fail him. Everyone stormed into that classroom so madly the teacher actually pissed themself. </li>
<li>Likewise Celestia records in character halloween poem readings for halloween on her own channel. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>